Cosmic Sonata
by Sensual Stranger
Summary: Both of them didn't knew where they were going , but they knew they were on the right way. A story of a passionate girl , who comes across a super rich and famous playboy who actually has a dark past . A small encounter binds them together like nuclear force and their life becomes like two rotating stars with equal gravity, pulling each other.[ Rated T for some suggestive scenes ]
1. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER 1_

**SHE**

"Burrito , what you want to become in future ?" an old lady asked a five year old girl who was her grandchild. "A Cosmonaut!". She replied with her twinkling eyes just like the night sky above them. Though it was not specific if the latter could understand what it meant to be, still a wrinkled smile formed on her face followed by a reply " you will be a great person my child. A legend". Somewhere , a shooting star , probably a meteor , came in collision with the earth's atmospheric surface , burning itself to fulfill the wish of the ladies from two distinct generations.

* * *

_15 years later from that day_

" Sara , are you sure you want to pursue your next researches in JAXA (Japan Aerospace Exploration Agency)? You can continue over here in Harvard ." Michio Kaku – her mentor ,the world renowned theoretical physicist , who tends to share same origin with her , looked anxiously over the young lady in front of him. "Thank you very much sir , but it was my childhood wish to be a successful researcher while staying at my own land. I miss my home , my family and everything . And I feel I can achieve what exactly I want by being there. " The 20 year old Harvard graduate in theoretical physics , named Sara Igarashi , with a height of 5'7'' , ivory skin , black hip-length wavy hair . Her heart shaped face featuring large sapphire blue eyes surrounded by curly lashes , turned up nose and plumpy scarlet lips covering happy-dent white teeth. The man in front of her chuckled and replied "as expected from a nation topper and a sushi lover. Okay, here you go ." Handing over her testimonials he said " make sure you keep in contact and conduct a joint research with me". "With pleasure" Sara pleasantry replied. By further completion of her transfer process paper-works , finally she was going to start a brand new journey of her life. An adventurous one she imagined. An unexpected adventure.

That night at her farewell party , she bid her goodbye to all her friends , took lots of token of appreciations from her professors, had many emotional breakdown moments with gifts and of course, a lot of proposals and heartbreaks from her male admirers. It's rare to see a beauty with brain. The very next day , before the sunrise, Sara boarded her flight for The Land of Rising Sun aka her home. The adobe of her childhood.

* * *

By the time she reached Narita International Airport ,it was already an early winter sunset there, but it didn't bother the warm sunny side feeling she was having and her bright charismatic smile along with the high luminous aura she was emitting like a super nova. "Konichiwa Nippon " she said to herself and giggled like a maniac when something caught her eyes.

In the VIP lounge of the same airport , which wasn't very far from where she was standing , were some paparazzi , enticing the rest crowd nearby by their infamous 'camera clicking pose'. Before her brain could subject to the matter or she could ask anyone what was going on, flashes of light blinded her irises with shrill sounds of clicking and multiple amplitude- varying frequencies of sound waves vibrating her eardrum while creating acute shortage of breathing by people squishing her to look at the sight . Luckily the advantage of being in the terms of tall , she moved away from the whirlpool at some distance and focused to see a bunch of studs clad in black suits wearing black goggles picturing men in black, escorting a young man nearly her age , seems filthy rich and famous cosmopolitan or you can call a celebrity as he had well formed body with finely chiseled face and an unnatural height of nearly 6-point something feet. Sara, was however oddly awed by his facial features , not like an average Japanese but a hybrid of Welsh and the previous one. His eyes were the most mesmerizing as they were of the rarest colour – reddish- violet which also complemented with the hair he dyed of the same shade. Lips with a rounded cupid's bow beneath a roman nose , yep, the guy could be called charming and handsome.

As I said earlier , she was out of the deadly whirlpool but wasn't hidden from that guy to catch a glimpse of her. Demerits of being tall. And clumsy. Shouldn't he walk straight with his men out of that humanoid center of mass while keeping his heads down? The visual field of human eye spans approximately 120 degrees of arc. And when you are standing out of the crowd with a pretty face, you are sure to get captured in the peripheral visions of men. Facts.

Realizing she had clash of eyes with him, Sara did what most of us will do- panic out , run away and get bumped. Ouch!

* * *

**Author's note**\- Hello there everyone! This is my very first story that's being uploaded on such a large platform and seriously speaking , I'm really nervous.I'ma huge La corda d'oro fan , especially the first season (primo passo). But here I took the male protagonist from the 2nd season(blue sky). That's a secret and it will be revealed in the next chapter who is he , well most of you can figure it out "ha ha ha ". The oc (other character) i.e the female protagonist basically a masterpiece of my own imagination and slightly from my own personal life. Anyways, I will vehemently appreciate any kind of reviews as I am a novice in this field and would be extremely pleasured if you give some moments of your precious time to read it.

Thank you very much and have a great day ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

**He**

Graduation ceremonies at Stanford University had always been extraordinary. Especially the celebrations. After all, the top ranking -world class business school is producing some business tycoons . So what is the big deal to cause some typhoons at night if one has an extraordinary bank balance and needs to spend it in an extraordinary way? Influence of the ceremony. In such case was our freshly graduated Eto Kiriya – the only heir of Mr. Akihiko Kiriya , owner of one of the world's largest conglomerate. While checking himself last time in the mirror to ensure there isin't any flaws to his Hermes suit , he heard a soft knock on the door of his dressing room following an addressing "Boochama"(Young master). He turned to his full body length mirror looking at himself and replying" Ah Sebastian! come in". Upon the summon , the door creaked open and an old gentleman in his late 50's ,wearing butler's costume appeared. He had a tender expression on his face and his eyes were focused on the well built back of his young master. By that time Eto didn't had any doubts on his looks and turned his attention to the old man ."What is it ?", he asked with slightest enthusiasm. The man looked straight into the young man's orbs and replied" Master wants you back in Japan by day after tomorrow . He's going to announce you as the CEO along with the declaration of you being the next to take his place in the company on the upcoming celebration party ." What seems to be a vital information didn't bother Eto that much as he sighed and casually said" yeah okay". This led to multiple thoughts bubble inside Sebastian which were popped down by the shrill sound of mobile ringing inside his young master's pocket. "Hey, I'll be there in 30 minutes". Putting back his phone and taking his Bentley car keys, Eto gave one last look to Sebastian and said what he used to say to him since he was a toddler" Ittekimasu"(I'll come back). The person though born in Alps , did knew the Japanese heritage because of which an instant reply came from him, followed by a gentle smile "itterashai"(take care) which he used to say the man who just gushed out of the double door . Sebastian knew Eto since he was born and it was his responsibility for the upbringing to his Master's only child. But he did had some limitations over the kid, because ironically, he was a butler. And these were the reasons he could never understand Eto fully which now and then led him to have multiple thoughts , just like he was having right now, once again, while looking through the large glass windows of his young master's dressing room as the expensive car drove away from the mansion.

* * *

_ The next evening_

Hangovers are worst. And if it comes with a combo of jet lag and sleepless night, 1/3 of the infamous Russian experiment is accomplished. Fortunately , Eto had to go only through the first one as his private jet was about to take off for a journey of 12 hours from Los Angeles To Narita , giving him plenty of time to get over the booze side effect. As the turbulence ended, he went to the bedroom of his customized aircraft and dived on the comfy sheets. Sebastian was also present. He stood by the door with a glass of lemonade and watched the young man getting comfortable . He then decided to keep the glass on the nightstand and inquired if his young master needed something else. A muffled reply came" just don't disturb me". " Sure, Boochama", saying this he bid him and punctually left the room by closing the door behind . Sighing , he wondered why Eto had to get drowned in liquor so much when his tolerance level wasn't that high. In fact , the truth was that he had boundaries and he was never permitted to raise questions , only to serve his masters to its fullest length and their happiness was key goal in his life. Still, he was concerned as he gulped down the glass of bourbon he filled.

Just 45 minutes before landing , Sebastian decided to intrude inside the bedroom of his young master only to find him awake and drinking the lemonade . " Boochama, we are about to land in few minutes" saying this , he took the empty lemonade glass when Eto ordered him that he wanted to take a warm bath and gave him the privilege to choose his clothing.

* * *

Soaked in the bubbly warm water of Jacuzzi , Eto's mind drifted to what Sebastian told him earlier- the CEO of the company. Definitely , he was one of those lucky lads born with silver- no platinum spoons. He got all of what he wanted and sometimes even when he didn't ask for it. Basically , he had everything . Just a perfect luxurious life . But why, he was feeling void inside? A tinge of pain . Was he lagging something?

* * *

Narita airport had always been a chaotic place. And it will be more if one sees someone coming out of the VIP section with dozens of bodyguard , emitting an utterly high-profile aura. But our Eto here finds it abusing. "Damn it" he cursed under his breath while making his way through the small passage his bodyguards managed to create by shoving people –mainly paparazzi out of his way. All the way, he kept his head held down ,much to the disdain of the photographers who were trying to get a shot of him but unfortunately, just as he was about to get somewhere near the exit , a figure caught his eyes , standing out and aloof amongst all the crowd in his surroundings. It intrigued him so much the finally, he raised his head to take a better look leading to a series of chain reaction simultaneously - red met blue , flashes and shutters of cameras along with screams and high pitched voices of people engulfed the environment , her pupils widened with anxiety and the poor soul bumped her head on a nearby wall while managing to escape from there. Unlike him, who was quite captivated at the moment watching the feeling figure.

* * *

_Author's note- Hey guys! Chapter two is up. Please do checkout. And finally my main characters have been portrayed . "__**Drumroll**__". I was going to upload it few days back but due to some circumstances , I couldn't . Anyways , it's here finally and I hope you'll enjoy it. _

_Yes it's true that majorly it has been written on the view point of other person while in many other stories the author describes the cast on its own , but I found it quite comfortable and helped me to create a scenario in front of you all instead of making it usual presentation . _

_Thank you for reading it. Reviews are welcomed. _


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER 3_

**LUSHES AND DIAMONDS**

_**WARNING – Contains Mature and Suggestive Themes. **_

"Boochama , is something bothering you?" Eto , slightly startled , looked at the old man who gave him a worried look. Apparently , his physical body was present in the Rolls Royce Ghost Phantom which was moving at a moderate speed towards the outskirts of the city , surrounded a pack of shiny black Mercedes , basically the company's private police fleet , the one, that anyone shouldn't mess with. They were heading towards the mansion , which was widely known as the Kiriya estate , far from the city , in the woods at the bottom of a small hill. It was an average 2 hours drive with thinning buildings and thickening trees as one goes there. A perfect scenic view. But Eto's mind , unlike his body was drifting somewhere else , the small incident at the Airport preoccupied him. He couldn't figure out why he was so enthusiastic to learn about a random stranger, who popped out of know where, and that too after seeing just one glance of her. He wasn't like that , he never cared. And now his butler too sensed his abnormality . " Oh nothing ! I'm literally fine. The jet lag took me". He replied followed by an assuring smile. Eto was confirmed by the posture of Sebastian that he was relived. So to change his mind he diverted the topic and asked about the party. " Who are the main guests at the function? . Sebastian poured a glass of scotch for his master and himself while replying " Many dignitaries, both local and international , ministers , business partners , some officials , celebrities , journalists and definitely med.." ." Will Tsukimori 's be there?" Eto interrupted Sebastian while swirling the liquid inside his glass. " Yes Boochama , every single person from the Seiso Academy are invited".

* * *

Seiso was the most popular Elite school for the super wealthy kids in Japan. It was the third most expensive school in the world and no.1 in Asia. The school compromises from kindergarten to high secondary , all in one . For a commoner to get in such a school with scholarship is like discovering a new earth- like planet in the universe. But for Eto, well his mother was the chairwoman of Seiso , followed by the heir of a ridiculously rich family , a walk in the garden . He was the former school topper both in academics and co-curricular activities which added him to be the most popular guy along with his treasures and looks. Flocks of people , mainly ladies ,always moved with him wherever he went , ahh excluding washroom. But he had a certain friend circle which consisted of powerful people from Japan. They were 7 of them , all men , from sons of top notch socialites to celebrities to business heirs like him. Whole Seiso called them the "Special A" hailing from the A section of the academy. Starting from Azuma Yunoki , Yunoki Ikebana Zaibatsu 's third son , was school president , also an outstanding student , both of them competed among st each other in academics as well as for who had greater fan base .Till today , they do so in their respective domain as Azuma now being the Head of the corporation of Shanghai branch. Moving on to Kazuki Hihara , son of world renowned music director , has a passion in singing which was granted to him by having unbelievable vocal chords. In school days , he was known to be Azuma Yunoki's right hand as they both shared an unbreakable bond. Currently , he is the lead singer of the no.1 J-Pop band in the country. Though Eto gets random texts from him now and then, he is damn sure Kazuki texts Azuma each and everyday , despite of their busy schedules. Next we have the charming and dashing Aoi Kaji , son of a famous politician . He was the latest and last one to join their circle as he studied abroad and only came to Seiso in the mid session of second year. He was a haifu (half French- half Japanese ) thus giving him those blonde hair and sea green eyes. His grandfather owns a chain of hospitals , thus he was pursuing medical , not to become a doctor but as the health minister of the country. Apart from all these , he was the ladies man. Females would flock around him like ants on sweets for his foreign genes and womanizing persona. Well , all of them did attract plenty of girls , he and Eto were quite above than rest of others. Proceeding on the list we have Ryotaro Tsuchiura , captain of the national football team. He has the perfect sexy athletic body -tall , stud , sun-kissed skin with hazel eyes and a mega- watt smile that could make women faint. His family had a business in real estate , yet Ryotaro chose his own path which did earn him reputation , money , fame and of course , chicks. At last, comes the one and only Len Tsukimori… son of world famous pianist Misa Hamai Tsukimori and violinist Jun Tsukimori. So anyone can guess his domain- music. He chose his father's instrument and his mother's path to follow. And he quite succeeded himself, known as the violin prodigy of Asia. His music had charmed the minds and souls of many legends , but please , don't be bewitched by his musical abilities which might let you think he's a romantic , artistic person. Allow me to introduce – the cold- hearten ice- prince , who also happens to be Eto Kiriya's cousin.

* * *

Back in the present , our boy with his gang finally reached his place or let's say palace. It was a historical art , with a modern touch. Stretched over 120 acres , it had 3 mansions , a lake , a mini forest , vine yard , golf course , racing track and even a summer main mansion was called "The Kiriya Palace". The two other mansions were the left wing and the right wing corresponding to their location along with the mansion. All the three had the same structure with different sizes, the main mansion being the largest among them which was not only the family's resident , but also the headquarter of their corporation. However, the future CEO didn't lived there but rather in the right wing mansion , so that he could have more privacy and personal space. It included a basement garage for his luxury and sport cars collection, club with dj , an interior football ground sized swimming pool , his own massive master bedroom, rooms for entertainment , gaming zones , his own private office , meeting rooms and many more. The rooftop consisted of a helipad with two private lima helicopters. Perks of belonging to the top 1% of the world.

As he entered , he was greeted by his maids and butlers in the hallway which he responded with a nod. He went straight to his changing room , undressed himself and decided to have a nice warm bubble bath in Jacuzzi. He was tired, not physically but mentally. Sebastian just told him that his father wanted to have a talk with him tomorrow. He groaned at the thought , and let his mind divert to elsewhere , just to get interrupted by a female voice. " Welcome back Eto" the silky voice echoed around the bathroom. He opened his eyes and smirked at the sight before him. There stood Amou Nami , his classmate and a woman from his harem. Daughter of vice president of a famous news channel company , she was herself an aspiring model and a journalist . " well what a surprise we have here" he said as he eyed the woman covering her assets in a thin bathrobe. " mind to join? I seriously wanna hear your stories and.." he said in a lower husky voice " something more" . The woman blushed and giggled while undressing her fabric and joining him in the bath . "so what you wanna hear?" she said in a seductive voice and suddenly gasped when something hot and wet touched her lips. "this.." he replied as she moaned for him.

* * *

_Author's note :_

_First of all , I whole- heartedly apologies for the tremendous delay while uploading the fanfic. I was terribly busy last few months and it adversely affected my writing. From now on I may not be able to upload regularly but I'll make sure you don't have to wait for too long._

_Eto turned out to be a womanizer , well that's what the fic says. Also the upcoming chapters will be full of suspense's and cliffhanger so stay tuned._

_Please review and suggestions are always welcomed. Stay happy ._


	4. Chapter 4

_The Bumper_

"Seriously ! What took you so long to reach airport?"

A pissed off Sara literally screamed in the ears of her cousin who was driving them towards their home in a Honda city X car. Despite her co-passenger's bantering , 23 year old Hikari Hanazono was chilling with a poker face while enjoying Nicki Minhaj's '_Good form'_.

"Are you listening to me?" Sara hissed to her , abruptly turning off the music player.

" Yeah… " Hikari replied monotonously , taking a quick side glance at her sister while continuing

" …a cat crossed my path while I was at a traffic signal , so I took another road to avoid any misfortunes but it was closed due to some construction works so I returned to the same road but there was an accident so I got stuck in traffic and got hungry so when the traffic got cleared I went to a ramen shop on the side of the road and ate there but soon I started carving for sweets so I had an ice-cream too and took a small nap in the car which turned out I slept for an hour so I started driving but slowed down due a car in front of me was droved by an elderly man and I felt it would be harsh to overtake him hence I trailed back him but realized because of this I went to the wrong way and had to turn back to come at Airport". Sara bewilderedly , stared at her cousin ,unable to figure out if she was a human or an alien.

"You …" she started , then took a deep breath and was about to yell at her when Hikari suddenly turned and asked

" What happened to you forehead?"

" I got myself banged on a glass door. "

Silence.

"What?"

"Nothing. Here have some mochi ice-creams before they melt".

* * *

It was a modest two storey building with a small garden in a quiet neighborhood. The name plate near the wall to the entrance gate read ' Igarashi'. They were quite known , as Mr. Tora Igarashi was a marine biologist , Mrs. Misaki Igarashi worked in a top notch company and Sara happened to be their only child , quite known because of her achievements. As they entered their neighborhood, the excitement inside Sara just reached tenth fold. It has been a very long time…..

Not being able to hold herself anymore, she didn't even spare a sec to dash towards the front door, leaving behind a struggling Hikari with all of her luggage .

Suddenly, the door opened by itself before she even turned the knob and a flying sandal , nearly brushing her right ear , whizzed by and square - hit Hikari on face , making her tumble down on the spot with all the luggage over her. Sara froze on her spot as a low demonic voice spoke.

" What took you two so long ?"

Mamma ! we can explain . You see…" she flinched hard when without any time to adjust , a woman in white kimono gave Sara a bone – crushing bear hug , almost chocking her.

" Mamma missed you so much . " Misaki sniffed as she looked at her baby teary – eyed while kissing her cheeks.

" I'm back" Sara replied , forgetting about the life threatening situation that occurred few minutes ago, and a crushed human being behind her.

Tora thanked his colleague who dropped him home as his car was missing since the morning and he didn't had the guts to touch his wife's car. On opening the gate , he saw a figure lying down on the pavement with bags and suitcases on it . A chill ran down his spine as on first intuition , he thought his wife murdered a burglar ,but after making a closer inspection , he realized , it was none other than ….

"Hika-chan!" he screamed , rushing towards her. "What happened!? , Were you running away from home ? ,Aren't we good enough ?" Before Mr. Igarashi had a sentimental outburst , Hikari raised her right arm and pointed towards their front door , there he saw his wife hugging their little bundle of joy.

"Sara!" she turned towards the source of the voice and in split seconds , embraced her father. The time just had to stop. Not for long though..

"Ummm… somebody please help me".

"Hika-chan"!

"What have I done!"

"Mom , she's dead".

* * *

It was dinner time. And they decided to have a feast, well more like Hikari wanted compensation, especially from someone whom she thought was the reason behind her 10 minutes agony. "Ahh prawns!" she exclaimed while casually picking up one from her sister's plate."There are more over there you button eyed parasite!".Sara screeched. "But my hands are aching and I can't reach over there, can you pick-up some broccoli for me?

"What am I to you?!"

"Slave."

Both the elders watched the kids bickering and smiled fondly at them. For how long it had been the last time they enjoyed a whole family dinner. It felt like Christmas.

"Now now , finish the food kids, its getting cold. This is not a proper dinner etiquette." Misaki said, staring at Sara who was holding her knife to stab Hikari, who defended herself with her plate.

Tora chuckled, and left the table to bring desserts , meanwhile switching on the Tv , which aired the breaking news of the day.

"….the charity ball , which is going to be held next Friday by the Kiriya's is drawing attention from all around the world . Termed as one of the biggest events of the decade , the list contains some prominent names from royalties , to world leaders , business moguls , A-list actors, sportsmen, musicians ,sheikhs….estimated guests to be nearly 3,500. Grandeur , the 7-star hotel has been chosen as the venue , and as you can see behind me, no one is allowed within the 20 meters peripheral of the area. One needs the special entry card along with numerous check-ups just to go near the hotel. The security has been so tight that even an insect can't enter there….."

" Its been in the headlines of all channels and newspapers since they declared about the event earlier this week." Tora said, setting the blueberry custard on the table.

"No wonder, Aunnie's company is one of the leading business group in the world. I mean, they are just everywhere, educational institutes, biotechnology, oiling, commerce, real–estate, machinery, heck even in space development programs. You can somehow find their name even on baby diapers."

Meanwhile, Sara noticed that her mother left the table, smirking, followed by a wink towards her.

"I'll be right back." She said giddily.

'_Did she got an invitation too?'_, she thought until something caught her attention on the Tv.

"just this morning, Etou Kiriya arrived at the Narita airport. Our reporters tried to capture a glimpse of him , but unfortunately, he was covered in a camouflage of bodyguards. Only for mere 3 secs, we were able to see his silhouette. He was seen wearing…"

_Intensive coughing_

Sara choked on her dessert. No way! that guy was Etou Kiriya?! And she had an eye contact with him for 3 secs! Those fucking 3 secs! she felt like she was hit with an asteroid and then thrown inside a black-hole just to get spaghettified.

Her brain alerted her, that she needs oxygen.

_Breath in Sara, breath in. Chances of occurrence of such events is possible . Your eyes meeting is a mutually exclusive event, that is they have no common sample points. Any connection to it… an impossible event. Get yourself together you saint version of Lana Rhod…_

Her train of thoughts were only broken ,when Misaki entered the room with a beautiful Persian blue box, embroidered with gold. The lid was half—cylindrical while the bottom was rectangular.

She placed the box on the dining table, which now on closer inspection looked like a small treasure chest. She then proceeded to pull the strings of a small blue-scathe like pouch bag , which came with it, revealing a pretty little golden key. As she opened the box, a soft melody started to play , making them awe.

The interior was fully red and , placed on a red velvet cushion at the bottom , was a scroll. It had golden rods, like pure gold cause it was heavy when lifted. The paper was fine and thick ,slightly yellowish in color. It had vertical opening and thus, Misaki carefully opened it, revealing a gorgeous calligraphy which read….

**Mrs Misaki Igarashi**

**You and your family are cordially invited to attend the Kiriya Foundation's 50****th**

_**Annual Charity Ball**_

**Friday November 27****th**** at 7pm**

**The hotel Grandeur evening ballroom**

**Central Minamiazabu **

**Tokyo , xxxxxx**

**Dinner | Cocktails | Formal Attire**

Misaki carefully placed the scroll inside the box , closed it and looked at the rest.

Shell-shocked.

"What?" she quirked.

* * *

Kurans happen to be the neighbors of Igarashis. They have known them for past 30 years. Quite close. Anyways , like any other day, they were having their supper on a peaceful quite night until….

"Did you hear some noise?"Haruka Kuran , the patriarch of the house inquired.

"Looks like some commotion is going on in Mr Igarashi's house… shall we go and check them?"

"Dear it's just the kids." Juri Kuran calmly replied to her husband, placing a hand on his arm.

"Their daughter Sara came back this afternoon. I was in the front porch while she got down from her car and waved at me. Hikari also happens to be here. You know how well those two get along with each other. Maah … she grew up to so much."

"Sara-neesan is back?!.Oh my God! Can't wait to meet her. "Their 18 year old daughter Yuki Kuran chirped with enthusiasm.

Haruka laughed heartedly and replied" such lively youngsters. Kinda miss my old days."

"By the way, Misaki was asking me if we can host a surprise party for the graduates next Sunday , I love the idea, what you think?"

"Sounds interesting. A small get-together will be amazing. Speaking of which, where's Kaname?"

"As usual, brother is in his dungeon. Sticking his nose inside his books."

"He is a med student after all." Juri replied sympathetically .

Unbeknownst to everyone, Kaname was getting down from stairs when he stopped mid-tracks and heard everything. Sara is back. A small smile crept on his face as he went back to his room.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Igarashi's_

All four of them sat on floor of the living room in a circle. Mr and Mrs Igarashi were discussing the outfits , budget ,should they take their own car or borrow a limo. Hikari was furiously typing on her phone while giving suggestions in between. And Sara, well she was sitting there like the Whistler's Mother painting.

"Sara, what do you think? Should we get the emrald facial or the signature facial?" Misaki asked, her eyes glistening.

" Just wash your face with water." Sara replied, earning a smack on her head from her mother.

Tora laughed, when something caught his attention.

"Sara, what happened to your forehead?" he pointed towards a small bump .

"Ooh that, its just I…."

"She got herself banged, pretty hard." Hikari said in a very serious tone.

Dead silence.

"Aah yes. That's what happened." Sara meekly replied when she saw her parents had a very uncomfortable look on their face.

"Is something wrong?"

Tora coughed awkwardly , while getting up and going to another room.

"Oh! " Misaki exclaimed, taking glances form Sara to Hikari, who was trying hard to stifle a laughter.

" So u got banged huh?"

"Yes, on a glass door."

"By whom?"

"What you mean by who… THE HELL HIKARI!" Sara had an outburst, finally getting the joke, making her mother chuckle hard and her cousin run for her life.

Yup, a normal day at Igarashi's.

* * *

_**Author's Note-**_

_Dead silence._

_OKAY! I know I just disappeared but I didn't die, unfortunately._

_How ya'll doing?, I hope you guys are safe during this tough time. Actually a lot happened since previous year, so I kinda got out of my track. I was planning to upload a lot , this chapter was almost half done by end of February , but some other important stuffs came in. It just got drafted till that and stayed there, almost more than a year. _

_Currently , I'm working from home… which is quite tiring, but still I'm trying to reach mid story by end of this year._

_I know, at this situation, we all are suffering, but if I can do this much to give comfort to everyone… it will make me immensely pleasured. Stay strong. We shall overcome. _

_Reviews are highly appreciated._


End file.
